CUANDO LA REALIDAD TE ALCANZA
by batchie
Summary: Lizzie tiene todo lo que siempre habia deseado, el trabajo de sus sueños, una mejor amiga y tiene por novio a Benedict Cumberbatch, solo por un detalle...está casado. En este juego llamado vida gana quién tenga el corazón de piedra. The Game is On!
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde lluviosa y fría, algo típico en Londres pero para mí, una foránea proveniente de un clima cálido y húmedo era un suplicio salir de fiesta con este clima.

-Apúrate Lizzie, tenemos 20 minutos para llegar.- Me gritó desde las escaleras mi única y mejor amiga Jessica.

-En un momento bajo, estoy buscando mis zapatos.- Contesté.

-¿Los negros con cintas doradas?-

-Si.-

-Los estoy viendo a mi lado.- Dijo impaciente.

Bajé los peldaños dando brinquitos de dos en dos, nunca iba a ser lo suficiente madura para dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí abajo? No recuerdo haberlos dejado aquí.-

-No importa, se nos está haciendo tarde.- Me recalcó Jess, a veces podía llegar a ser bastante irritante.

-¿No entiendo porque tanto alboroto Jessica, qué tiene de especial esta fiesta?-

-¿No te lo dije? Conseguí dos invitaciones para la fiesta privada que se llevará a cabo después de la premier de la nueva película de Tom Hiddleston! Estará llena de celebridades incluyéndolo a él.- Gritó emocionada.

Sentí el pánico subir por mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué? No habías mencionado nada de celebridades, lo lamento Jess pero no voy a ir.-

-¿De que estas hablando? Claro que irás, no estuve de lamebotas todo un mes con mi jefe para esto, tú vendrás conmigo. Nunca has tenido novio desde que te conozco y...

-Solo porque no he encontrado a nadie que valga la pena.- La interrumpí.

-Exacto, nadie es suficiente para ti por eso decidí llevarte a la fiesta, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez te enamores de un actor famoso y resulte ser el amor de tu vida.-

-Siempre fantaseando con lo imposible Jessica, en todo caso, puede que me enamore, pero un famoso nunca se podría enamorar de mi.- Finalicé.

-Nunca digas nunca querida.-

Alguien toco el claxon, nuestro taxi había llegado.

-Toma tu bolso Lizzie es hora de irnos.-

\- Seguro jefa.- Bromeé.

Me di una última mirada al espejo de cuerpo completo del recibidor. Una chica alta y esbelta me dio la cara, su cabello recogido en una elaborada coleta le daba la impresión de ser más sofisticada de lo que en realidad era. Unos enormes ojos cafés me dieron ánimos.

-¡Elizabeth!-

-Suerte.- Le dije a la muchacha del espejo, no me contestó.

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

 _Hola! Esta es mi primer historia publicada, de todo corazón espero les guste, ya pronto aparecerán personajes conocidos y verán de que va toda esta historia, trataré de actualizar cada semana, pero con la escuela y el trabajo nada es seguro. Hasta ahorita conocieron a Lizzie y su loca amiga Jessica veremos como las trata la vida de las altas esferas. Nos leeremos pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II "El Amigo"**

El ambiente estaba sumamente animado al borde de los frenesís, los actores y actrices más cotizados del medio ya habían llegado. En cuanto llegamos Jessica se preocupó por encontrar buenos asientos.

-Así podremos analizar el lugar y planear nuestra jugada- Explicó.

-¿Jugada? Hablas como si fuera un partido de beisbol.- Dije.

-Es casi lo mismo.-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos a sentarnos Jess.-

-Pero antes unos tragos Lizzie.-

Nos hicimos paso entre la multitud que rodeaba la barra.

-Dos martinis de manzana por favor- Habló mi amiga.

-Enseguida- Un joven alto y delgado de ojos azules nos preparó las bebidas, su físico era un factor común en Inglaterra.

-Aquí tienen señoritas.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Jess.

-Gracias- Respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

La verdad es que Jessica era bastante guapa, con una hermosa y larga cabellera rubia y un par de ojos verde esmeralda podía tener al hombre que quisiera con un par de miradas y unas sonrisas, sin embargo sus relaciones no eran muy duraderas ya que siempre terminaba comparando a sus novios con Hiddleston su pequeña obsesión.

-¡Ahí esta!- Chilló.

Al otro lado de la habitación rodeado de varios rostros conocidos se encontraba Tom Hiddleston siendo el centro de atención.

-¿Cómo nos acercaremos? Es nuestra única oportunidad, solo aquí podré tener una conversación normal con él sin que piense que soy una fan loca.-Dijo.

-Tranquila mujer, respira, mira se está levantando, viene hacia acá, hazle un comentario, que te note y por favor no te muestres desesperada.- Le aconsejé.

-Tienes razón, mostrarme interesante.- Tomó un trago de su bebida- Mantener el control. Deséame suerte.

-Suerte.-

Caminó muy segura de sí hacia Thomas que estaba esperando en la barra. No pude oír lo que le dijo pero por la cara de él supuse que le agradó. Unas sonrisas más tarde y Jess regresó dando saltitos de emoción.

-¡Lo logré!- Dijo triunfante.

-Felicidades-

-Nos invitó a sentarnos con él y sus amigos.-

-¿En serio? Fantástico, le debiste de haber gustado de verdad.- Dije sorprendida.

-Eso espero, apúrate.-

En cuanto llegamos con ellos Thomas les hizo un ademán a los guardias que rodeaban la mesa para que nos dejaran acercar.

-Por favor siéntense, Chris haz espacio, Benedict ponte a mi lado para que las señoritas puedan ponerse cómodas.-

Nos sentamos juntas, a mi derecha estaba su amigo de aventuras Chris Evans y a lado de Jessica estaba Chris Hemsworth junto con su deslumbrante esposa Elsa Pataky, era un círculo bastante cerrado.

-Tal parece que le encantaste a mi amigo.- Dijo Evans mirando a Jess.

-No digas tonterías Chris -Thomas le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro- Jessica pensará que todo es una treta para engatusarla.-

-Jamás pensaría tal cosa de ti.- Contestó con horror fingido.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada?- Me preguntó Chris Hemsworth.

-Cariño no somos unos estirados engreídos.- Dijo Elsa.

-Lo siento, he de admitir que me sentí un poco intimidad -confesé- me llamo Elizabeth.-

-Lindo nombre- Me dijo Elsa.

-Gracias.-

-Pero todos le decimos Lizzie- Comentó Jess en ese momento.

-Lizzie- Repitió Benedict, hasta ahora se había limitado a observar. Me cohibí al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

-Bueno muero de hambre, ¿a qué hora se dignarán a servirnos?- Preguntó algo molesto Hemsworth.

-Hay que llamar a alguien- Concordaron todos, menos Benedict que no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Y a qué se dedican?- Nos preguntó Thomas.

-Bueno, me gradué en Relaciones Públicas y actualmente soy asistente del presidente de la casa editorial _Gregson and Brothers Publishing,_ así es como conocí a Lizzie.- Contó Jess.

-Cuando llegué a Londres por vez primera necesitaba a un editor con urgencia, logré contactarme con Jessica y conseguí que su jefe tomará mi escrito.- Continué.

-Así que eres escritora- dijo Elsa- eso es estupendo.

-¿Sobre qué escribes?- Inquirió Benedict, su mirada penetrante no me permitía pensar coherentemente, de verdad era atractivo, no me dejé intimidar por ese par de hipnotizantes ojos azules grisáceos.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? Recientemente publiqué _Ni en el Cielo ni en el Infierno,_ léelo y dime que te pareció.- Me sorprendió lo que acababa de decir, me había atrevido a desafiar a Benedict Cumberbatch, definitivamente eran muchas margaritas por el día de hoy.

Una sonrisa de lado se marcó en su rostro, parecía sorprendido y satisfecho.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada por unos segundos más hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-Veo que le has agradado a Ben.-

-Vaya forma de terminar el momento Tom.- Dijo Chris Hemsworth.

-Al fin la cena llegó- Dijo Evans- no he comido en todo el día.-

-No has sido el único- Agregó Elsa.

Comimos plácidamente entre risas y bromas, esas cinco divertidas personas no tenían reparo alguno para abrirse ante nosotras un par de chicas desconocidas y un poco raras.

Entre ratos veía como Thomas le lanzaba miradas a Jessica, ella solo se sonrojaba como respuesta.

Una vez acabada la cena Elsa habló:

-La próxima semana será el cumpleaños de nuestros gemelos y nos complacerá enormemente contar con su asistencia.- Nos volteó a ver.

-Sera un placer aceptar su invitación.- Dije sorprendida.

-Ten por seguro que ahí estaremos.- Dijo Jess.

-Perfecto, ahora si nos disculpan, Chris y yo tenemos que irnos.-

-Fue un placer conocerlos.- Me despedí.

-Nos veremos pronto.- Dijo Jess.

-Tom les dará el lugar y la hora de la fiesta.- Nos dijo Hemsworth.

El aludido asintió. Con Elsa y Chris fuera el círculo se cerró aún más permitiéndole a Thomas sentarse a lado de mi amiga.

Yo seguí disfrutando de mi postre sin molestarme en platicar con nadie hasta que Benedict también se despidió.

-Ya es hora de irme, espero volver a verlas pronto, fue muy grato conocerlas.-Lo último lo dijo con su mirada fija en mi- Thomas, Chris, no permitan que las señoritas duerman tarde.- Se fue

-Creo que es hora de irnos Jess.-

Pero mi amiga ni atención me prestó, seguía hablando con Hiddleston.

-De verdad se llevaron bien ese par.- Me dijo Evans.

-Sí, pero no parece recordar que mañana tenemos trabajo.-

-¡Jessica!- La jale del hombro- ya debemos irnos.-

-Relájate Lizzie, todavía es temprano.-

-Son las tres de la madrugada y a las nueve tenemos la presentación del libro en la Casa Editorial.- Conteste exasperada.

-Rayos, olvide la firma -miró a Thomas- lo siento tengo que irme.-

-¿No se pueden quedar un rato más?- Le pregunto.

Negó con la cabeza.

-En ese caso las llevo a su casa, ¿Chris me acompañas?-

-Seguro-

A la salida tuvimos que lidiar con algunas fans que a pesar del frio y la noche, esperaban impacientes por encontrarse con algún famoso. Los guardias nos rodearon y a rastras llegamos a la camioneta negra que aguardaba por nosotros.

-¿Siempre son así?- Pregunté después de darle la dirección al chofer.

-La mayoría del tiempo, pero terminas acostumbrándote a fin de cuentas gracias a ellas estamos aquí- Respondió Thomas.

-Me parece increíble tener tu propio grupo de fans que te adoren y hagan cualquier cosa por ti- Dijo Jess.

-Sí, normalmente nos envían cartas y regalos de todo tipo, una vez a Tom le enviaron un certificado de matrimonio para que lo firmara- Contó Chris entre risas.

-Cállate tonto, prometimos nunca decírselo a nadie- Dijo Thomas haciendo un pequeño mohín.

-Hemos llegado- Anunció el chofer.

-Bueno es todo por hoy -dijo Chris- nos vemos.-

Thomas se bajó y caminó con nosotros hacia la puerta.

-La fiesta es el próximo sábado, enviaré a Sebastián por ustedes. -Señaló al chofer- ¿De acuerdo?-

Jess solo pudo mover la cabeza asintiendo.

-Hasta el sábado.- Me despedí.

Me adelante y entré a la casa, quise darle sus cinco minutos de privacidad a mis amiga. Mientras aproveché y subí a mi habitación para ponerme mi pijama y quitarme todo el maquillaje que Jess me convenció de llevar, bajé por un vaso de agua y Thomas se estaba yendo apenas.

Mi amiga venia en un trance de éxtasis y felicidad.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.- Contestó

-Bueno espero estés contenta.-

-Contenta se queda corto, estoy eufórica, conocí a Tom Hiddleston y nos invitó a una fiesta...

-En realidad fue Elsa la que nos invitó.- Interrumpí.

-Como sea, él quiere que vayamos y mandará a alguien por nosotras.-

-Bien, parece que lo conquistaste, ahora a dormir.- Ordené.

-No podré dormir después de este fabuloso día.-

-Si podrás, quítate el vestido y desmaquíllate, no queremos arrugas prematuras.-

Eso bastó para hacerla cambiar de opinión, a los pocos minutos ya estaba durmiendo como un lirón. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

Hola! Espero les guste este capítulo, traté de hacerlo más largo que el anterior, por fin aparecieron Tom y Benedict y pues mientras que uno pareció ser flechado inmediatamente por cupido el otro es más frio que un iceberg. Ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Nos leeremos pronto.!

Ps. También estoy en wattpad como Rollingwheel para que me sigan, ahí actualizo también la historia. Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III "Invitados inesperados"

Di un sorbo a mi café

 _-Demonios-_ Pensé.

Me había quemado la boca por tercera vez esta mañana en un desesperado intento por estar lo más despierta posible. Hoy era la presentación de mi libro y lo único que quería era hacerme bolita y regresar a mi calientita cama. A mi lado Jess no paraba de bostezar.

-Jess deja de cabecear- Le di un codazo.

-Lo siento Lizzie, estoy muy cansada-Murmuró.

-Claro pero ayer querías quedarte con Hiddleston hasta el amanecer.- Dije un poco fastidiada. Por culpa de él y sus amigos nos habíamos desvelado y no podía concéntrame al 100 por ciento en las preguntas que los reporteros y algunos lectores me hacían.

-El señor de la gorra azul sentado enfrente- Dijo Michael, mediador de la entrevista.

Un señor alto de mirada severa y algo regordete se levantó.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Albert Johnson y vengo de la revista New Writers, mi pregunta es para Elizabeth Arthick: ¿Hay alguna experiencia real detrás del argumento de su historia?-

-Bueno... -estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas cuando un par de ojos azules/verdes/gris llamaron mi atención, estaban hasta atrás escondidos entre la multitud-... cuando cuento una historia no puedo evitar hacerla personal dándole unas cuantas situaciones vividas por mí misma, es la única manera de lidiar con el bloqueo del escritor.- Respondí.

 _Mierda, es Benedict!- Pensé._

 _-_ Con eso finalizamos el primer set, tendremos un descanso de 5 minutos- Anunció Michael.

Mientras algunos se levantaron para estirar las piernas yo me quedé petrificada en mi asiento. Me giré hacia mi amiga que de pronto se encontraba toda ruborizada y llena de sonrisas mientras miraba al otro extremo de la sala. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ese punto y casi doy un grito.

¡Eran Tom Hiddleston y Benedict Cumberbatch!

 _¿Pero que están haciendo aquí?_

La respuesta no tardó en llegarme.

-¡Jessica! Invitaste a esos dos a mi presentación.- Grité. Estaba furiosa.

-Hay Lizzie no te pongas así, esta mañana me estaba mensajeando con Tom cuando le dije que me gustaría verlo y le di la dirección, no creí que de verdad vendría hasta aquí- Explicó.

-Y no vino solo, trajo a su amiguito con el-

-Sí, me sorprende que Benedict viniera, tal vez el también quería verte.-

-Deja de decir incoherencias Jess y mejor piensa en como deshacerte de tus invitados-

-¿Cuál es tu problema? No han hecho nada más que ser lindos y atentos con nosotras y tú los tratas como si fueran lo peor de este mundo.-

-No es eso Jess, pero son celebridades no pueden evitar llamar la atención y crear escándalos, no quiero verme inmersa en polémica, mucho menos hoy que es un día tan importante para mí-

-Relájate Elizabeth, ni siquiera se han acercado por lo mismo.-

-¿Jessica que no te das cuenta? En cualquier momento alguien los descubrirá y todo esto se ira a la fregada!-

-Se reanudan las preguntas.- Anunció Michael.

Jess y yo nos acomodamos un poco después de la acalorada charla. Rogué por todo lo sagrado que ese par siguieran de incognito.

Las preguntas fluyeron bastante bien, entre Jess, nuestro jefe y yo aclaramos bastantes dudas sobre la trama y su significado. Una hora había pasado desde el descanso y ya estábamos terminando.

-Tenemos tiempo para una última pregunta-Dijo Michael.

Nadie alzó la mano.

-Yo tengo una duda-

 _Esa voz. Dios por favor que no sea el dueño de la mirada hipnotizante._

La pequeña audiencia se giró sorprendida para encarar al sujeto que habló.

-Vaya que... que sorpresa -tartamudeó Michael- tiene la palabra Sr. Cumberbatch.-

 _Ya valió._

 _-_ Mi pregunta es para Lizzie Arthick-

 _No lo hagas, por favor no me hagas mirarte a los ojos._

Se aclaró la garganta para retomar mi atención. Suspire resignada y lo enfrente con la mirada, asentí en modo de reconocimiento.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?-

-En el momento que tome tu libro por primera vez, me llevó a una profunda introspección que nunca había sentido con la literatura, ¿cómo logras plasmar tus propios anhelos y sueños tan sutil pero eficazmente?-

Me tomó por sorpresa, era la primera persona que notaba mis verdaderas intenciones al escribir un libro, tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico mezclado con emoción y alegría, todo al mismo tiempo.

No pude decir una sola palabra, un silencio incomodo empezó a crecer, tenía la mirada perdida entre sus ojos.

-Creo que eso será todo por hoy, la señorita Elizabeth ha estado bajo mucha presión y creo que debemos terminar ahora. Agradeciéndoles a todos por haber asistido el día de hoy, hagan una fila a mi mano derecha donde se les entregará un ejemplar autografiado. Que tengan un excelente día.-Finalizó Jess.

A como pudo me bajo de la tarima y nos fuimos a los baños.

-¿Que fue eso?-Exigió saber.

-Yo, ummm no lo sé, creo que fue un ataque de pánico-

-¿Ataque de pánico? Jamás te había dado uno y mucho menos por no saber que responder. Aunque no lo quieras admitir te afecta interactuar con Benedict Cumberbatch-

-Estás loca, debió de ser el desvelo y el exceso de cafeína, eso es todo, solo quiero irme a mi casa y terminar de dormir bien- Dije.

Salimos del baño y fuimos interceptadas por el jefe de Jess.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó.

-Mejor, me disculpó por lo de hace unos minutos John, debe ser el estrés.-Dije.

-No te preocupes, soy consciente de todo el trabajo que has tenido estos últimos meses, lo mejor será que te tomes unas vacaciones cuando todo esto termine Lizzie.-

-Si lo autorizas claro que lo haré.-

-Eres uno de mis mejores escritores y me preocupo por ti. Bueno intenten salir con todo el alboroto que se armó por los invitados inesperados que tuvieron hoy. Es increíble que tengas admiradores tan influyentes.-

-Dios, ¿siguen aquí?-

-Claro que siguen aquí, las personas les están pidiendo autógrafos y fotos.- Dijo John.

-Mejor voy a ver a Tommy.- Dijo Jess y se fue corriendo.

-¿Y a esta que le pico?-Me preguntó Jonh.

-Nada, es solo que está emocionada con el actor Tom Hiddleston, por ella están aquí.-

-¿De verdad? Eso es estupendo, significa más publicidad para ti y nuestro trabajo. Sigan así, relacionándose con celebridades y tendrán la mitad ganada.-

Sin esperar una respuesta se marchó.

Alcancé a Jess que a como pudo se llevó a Thomas y Benedict hacia su oficina.

-Jess, ¿qué vamos a hacer para sacarlos?

-Un hola no nos vendría mal-Dijo Thomas - buena la presentación, y gracias por mi copia autografiada.-Me mostró su libro orgulloso.

Ese pequeño gesto me derritió. Tal vez no sería tan malo darle una oportunidad para conocerlo.

-Creo que me debes una respuesta- Habló Benedict.

-¿Disculpa?-Dije.

-Allá arriba, no contestaste mi pregunta.-

-El tiempo para las preguntas terminó. Dije tajante.

-Sí, pero no el de las respuestas.-

Dicho eso me tomó por la muñeca dejando a una Jessica y un Tom sorprendidos.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Grité.

-Conseguir lo que vine a buscar.-

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV "Un Secuestro Voluntario

-No puedes tenerme contra mi voluntad- Dije enfada cruzando los brazos.

Parecía una niñita haciendo berrinche pero me valía.

-Eres libre de irte si eso es lo que deseas- Dijo Benedict

Bufe.

-Claro, soy libre de abrir la maldita puerta y romperme la cara por caer de un auto en movimiento.- Dije irónicamente.

-Tú decides.- Sonrió triunfante.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina y me acomodé en mi asiento, no planeaba dirigirle la palabra hasta que supiera a donde íbamos. Él por su parte se puso a hablar por teléfono.

 **-Si ya sé que debí avisarte pero fue algo imprevisto, no, todo está bien, ah, no estamos juntos realmente me fui a parte, luego te explico algo surgió** me volteó a ver **te llamo más tarde.-** Colgó.

Suspiró y se recostó en el cabezal de su asiento y cerró los ojos. Aproveché a evaluarlo más de cerca y vaya que me sorprendí, a pesar de no ser convencionalmente guapo el hombre era bastante atractivo rayando en lo insoportable. Su cabello era color café avellana y ligeramente rizado con las puntas rubias. Unas ligeras arrugas se formaban en el contorno de sus ojos que terminaban al comienzo de sus perfectos y bien marcados pómulos siendo a penas superados por su nariz definida y su mentón agudo. Esos jodidamente hermosos labios parecían tallados por los mismísimos dioses, eran una abierta invitación para que todo aquel que lo deseara se diera una intensa sesión de besos con esa boca.

Me avergoncé y me reproché el estar pensando de esa manera en Benedict luego recordé que estaba molesta con él y me enfadé aún más, no podía terminar de creer la manera en la que me sacó de la oficina de Jess, sin avisos ni explicaciones.

 _-Conseguir lo que vine a buscar-_

Era todo lo que había dicho. Me arrastró por la salida de emergencia ignorando mis reclamos y nos subimos a una camioneta negra donde dos guardaespaldas nos estaban esperando. Debo admitir que es bueno esquivando a los paparazzis que ya se habían reunido a la entrada de las oficinas buscando la primicia del chisme de la semana "TOM HIDDLESTON Y BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH: Juntos en la presentación de un libro con unas mujeres desconocidas.

La camioneta se detuvo. Benedict abrió los ojos, se mostraba ansioso.

-Llegamos.- Anunció.

No hablé.

Sus guardaespaldas bajaron del vehículo y nos abrieron las puertas, me quedé en mi lugar.

-¿No vas a bajarte?- Me preguntó.

Seguí sin responder. Me estaba comportando muy inmaduramente pero no me importaba, ¿quién se creía para llevarme con él así de la nada?

-Déjennos unos minutos-. Cerró las puertas y me tomó de los brazos para ponerme frente a él.

Tuve que enfrentarme a su mirada de nuevo. Eso era lo único que me ponía nerviosa.

No entendía cómo en tan solo un día este hombre ejercía un efecto tan profundo sobre mí, claro que solo era conmigo, estoy segura que él solo me veía como una distracción más, alguien con quién matar el tiempo simplemente.

-Háblame.- Demandó.

Negué.

-Hazlo o te obligaré a hacerlo.-Su mirada se tornó amenazante.

No me dejé doblegar. Quería terminar con este poder que tenía sobre mí.

Una mirada torcida se posó en sus labios.

-Lizzie no estoy jugando.-

Silencio.

-De acuerdo-. Se dio media vuelta para bajar. Cuando de la nada se regresó, me sujeto del rostro y me besó.

Di un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. Su aliento era fresco como la menta y sus labios dulces como algodón de azúcar. Por un instante que fue tan eterno como un latido todo se acomodó en su lugar. Encajábamos a la perfección, dejó de ser un extraño famoso a ser mi compañero de toda la vida...Hasta que lo abofeteé.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa?- Exclamé

Mi mano ardía y se entumieron mis dedos.

-Wow, ¿sentiste eso?- Preguntó asombrado mientras se tallaba la mejilla, mi palma se marcó en su piel enrojecida e hinchada.

-¿Sentir que? Pervertido.-

-Esa...conexión no sé cómo explicarlo fue algo de otro mundo.-

 _Él también lo sintió-Pensé._

-No sé de qué hablas.- Me bajé de la camioneta- será mejor que me regrese.-

-Vamos Lizzie, charlemos un momento quiero conocerte.- Se puso enfrente de mi impidiéndome avanzar.

¡Madre mía! Pero qué alto es, me sacaba fácilmente una cabeza de diferencia.

-Deja de llamarme Lizzie.-

-Creí que te gustaba el diminutivo.- Dijo confundido.

-Si me gusta, pero no cuando viene de un extraño.-

-Dame una oportunidad para dejar de ser un extraño Elizabeth Arthick y si después de hoy me sigues odiando prometo no me volverás a ver en toda tu vida-

 _No lo hagas Lizzie, aprovecha la oportunidad para darle una patada y huir! - Dijo mi subconsciente._

-No te odio realmente.- Suspiré.

 _Nooooooooo! Gritó mi voz interior._

Sonrió abiertamente, me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

-Es un prometedor inicio.-

Entramos a un departamento algo pequeño pero muy acogedor. Mi alarma interna se prendió. No era muy conveniente que estuviéramos solos pero ya le había dado una oportunidad.

 _No puede ser tan malo._

 _-_ Por favor siéntate. ¿Tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar algo de comer.-

-¿Cocinas?- Dije incrédula.

-Tengo una especialidad en huevos revueltos y cereal con leche.- Simuló estar ofendido.

Reí.

-Mejor que sean omelettes, yo también se un poco del arte culinario.- Dije en tono pomposo.

Estuvimos el resto de la mañana preparando un pequeño festín, había tocino, jugo de naranja, fruta picada, huevo en varias presentaciones y emparedados.

-¿Vives aquí?- Pregunté al terminar mi vaso de naranja.

Se mostró un poco incómodo.

-Mmmmm no exactamente, este es mi lugar secreto, vengo aquí cuando necesito un poco de tiempo para mi.-

-Ya no es secreto si me lo mostraste a mí.-

-Bueno, no pareces ser la clase de persona que divulgue los secretos de los demás.-

-No me conoces.-

-Soy bueno descifrando a la gente.-

-¿Así?-fingí sorpresa- de todas maneras no entiendo por qué necesitarías un lugar del que solo tu sepas, eres famoso puedes hacer lo que quieras.-

-Mi vida puede llegar a ser sofocante. Es muy cansado ser una celebridad.-

-Pero esta es la vida que tú escogiste.-

-Escogí la profesión porque amo interpretar varias historias, convertirme en diversos personajes con una vida diferente, solo que no sabía las consecuencias que conllevaría.- Dijo abatido.

-¿Qué consecuencias?-

-La falta de decisión propia, los últimos años no he hecho nada más que lo que se espera de mí.-

-Hoy tú escogiste ir a la presentación a pesar de las consecuencias.-

-Sí, el haberte conocido ayer me dio el valor para hacer lo que yo quería después de tanto tiempo.-

-No tiene ni 24 horas y ya me estas atribuyendo logros de los cuales no soy responsable Benedict apenas y nos conocemos.-

-Es por eso que estoy siendo muy intenso, nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda pero desde ayer siento que llevamos toda la vida de conocernos.-

-Eso no te da el derecho a besarme de la nada.- Recordé.

-Tú tienes la culpa.- Se defendió.

-¿Yo?-

-Te lo advertí pero no hiciste caso.-

-No puedes andar por la vida besando a cuanta gente quieras solo porque no te hablan.-

Negó.

-Solo a ti.-

Me ruboricé.

Su teléfono sonó.

 **-Hola Tom, si estoy con ella, no te preocupes estamos solos, ¿ahorita?-**

-Tu amiga quiere hablarte.- Me pasó el celular.

-Hola Jess.-

 **-¿En dónde estás? Llevo horas marcándote y no me contestas.-**

Miré mi celular. 15 llamadas pérdidas y 8 mensajes.

-Lo siento, puse mi celular en silencio para la presentación y olvidé cambiarlo.-

 **-Supongo que después de ser raptada ni tiempo te dio para revisar el cel.-**

-Jajajaja, no Jess, terminó siendo algo voluntario -Benedict me miró confundido y se puso a levantar la mesa- no te preocupes ya vamos de regreso, ¿dónde andas?-

 **-Hay Lizzie tengo tanto por contarte** -soltó un suspiro- **ha sido un día de ensueño.-** Se escucharon risas en el fondo. **-¡No puede ser!-**

-¿Qué pasó?-

 **-Lizzie mira tú teléfono.-**

Abrí el archivo, era una imagen de Benedict y yo subiendo a la camioneta, estábamos tomados de la mano. Escrito en letras rojas se leía: EL NUEVO ROMANCE DE CUMBERBATCH.

 _Demonios._

 _-_ Mierda.- Escuché a mis espaldas, Ben había visto la foto también.- Tenemos que irnos ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V "Fiesta de Cumpleaños"

-Aún no puedo creer que te haya llevado a su casa.- Me dijo Jess mientras se planchaba el cabello.

-No era su casa exactamente -recordé que solo yo sabía la existencia de ese lugar y cambié de tema- como sea, tuviste una cita con Tom Hiddleston eso es increíble.- Esas palabras bastaron para que Jess se explayara sobre su historia de amor.

Me senté frente a la cómoda de mi habitación y empecé a maquillarme, hoy era el cumpleaños de Tristán y Sasha, además esperaba encontrarme con Benedict ahí, necesitaba hablar con él sobre los rumores.

-¡Lizzie!-

-Lo siento Jess estoy un poco preocupada.-

-¿Por los rumores verdad?-

Asentí.

-¿No ha hablado contigo?-

-No, pero tampoco le di mi número.-

-Se lo pudo pedir a Tommy.-

-¿Y desde cuando Tommy tiene mi número?-

-Yo se lo di por cualquier cosa como el otro día.-

-Ay Jess creo que Benedict se alejará de mí, no es la clase de persona que le guste verse inmersa en chismes y cotilleos.-

-Pensé que no te importaba.-

-No lo hacía hasta que lo conocí más y en serio me gustaría ser parte de su vida, pero a cómo van las cosas lo veo muy poco probable.-

-Vamos Lizzie no hay que ser derrotistas. Tal vez lo veamos en la casa de los Hemsworth.-

-Si tal vez.- Sonreí.

Me ayudó a peinarme, una media coleta con el resto ondulado. Opté por usar un vestido azul turquesa, algo ceñido de la cintura pero suelto de las caderas a las rodillas. Los vestidos realmente no son lo mío pero Jess dijo que me veía bonita y quería lucir bonita por si acaso.

Tocaron el timbre.

-Debe ser Sebastian.- Dije.

-Bajemos.-

Jess abrió la puerta y soltó un grito de felicidad al ver que era su enamorado.

-¡Tom!- Se colgó a su cuello.

-Vaya -jadeó en cuanto vio cómo iba vestida mi amiga- te ves hermosa, bueno eres hermosa pero hoy estas radiante.-

La aludida no hizo más que ruborizarse y darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

 _Que rápido van estos dos.-Pensé._

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás Elizabeth, luces preciosa.-Me dijo Tom.

-Eres muy amable, pero por favor llámame Lizzie.-

-Lo siento, como aun no nos conocemos realmente pensé que sería incomodo llamarte así siendo yo prácticamente un extraño.- Me guiñó un ojo.

Me sorprendí por sus palabras, Benedict le debió haber contado sobre nosotros.

-Jamás podrías ser un extraño Tom, eres amigo mío y de Jess.- Le di un amigable beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, espero que de tu amiga sea algo más en poco tiempo.- Me dijo al oído.

-Pues a cómo van las cosas pronto te llamaré hermano.- Sonreí.

-Ustedes dos, llegaremos tarde.- Dijo Jess impaciente.

-Tranquila Jess, Tom solo está hablando de cuan preciosa estas.

Se relajó.

-En el camino pueden seguir hablando de la perfección de mujer que soy.-

Reímos.

Al llegar fuimos recibidos por Elsa que guiaba a los invitados a sus asientos, vestía una hermosa blusa bordada mangalarga y unos shorts de mezclilla.

-Lizzie, Jessica que placer verlas nuevamente, nos besó en la mejilla, Tom ¿cómo estás?-

-Hola Elsa -dije- espero les guste a los gemelos nuestros regalos, como no los conocemos no sabíamos que escoger.- Expliqué.

-Así que optamos por comprarles unos triciclos, sabemos que Chris y tu son fans de los deportes al aire libre.- Terminó de decir Jess

Elsa rió.

-Sí que lo somos, muchas gracias a los niños les encantarán.-

-Y como no podíamos olvidar a la bellísima India Rose, le trajimos patines.- Dijo Tom.

-Son increíbles chicos, pueden dejar sus increíbles obsequios en la mesita al fondo a la derecha y sus asientos son en la mesa tres junto al pastel.

Caminamos los tres juntos, Tom y Jess iban agarrados de las manos.

Recibimos algunas miradas curiosas por parte de los invitados en su mayoría familiares y amigos de los anfitriones.

-Nuevamente nos encontramos señoritas -nos dijo Chris Evans- y veo que muchas cosas han cambiado en cinco días.-

-Hola Chris, un gusto volver a verte.- Saludé.

-Me alegro de verte Chris.- Jess le dio un abrazo.

-Amigo, te ves bien.-

-Lo mismo digo Hiddles.-

Todavía quedaba un asiento vacío.

-Es para Benedict.- Me dijo Chris al darse cuenta que vi fijamente el lugar.

-Oh, entonces si vendrá.- Fingí desinterés.

-Fue invitado, otra cosa es que asista.- Contestó Chris.-

-Ahí vienen los cumpleañeros- Anuncio Tom.

Las horas pasaron y entre risas, pastel y piñatas los niños y adultos disfrutamos de una deliciosa tarde. Al momento de abrir los regalos una alta y elegante figura apareció. Llevaba dos regalos entre los brazos y lucía un poco agitado.

-Benedict si lograste venir.- Dijo Chris Hemsworth.

-Lamento mucho el retraso pero -cruzamos miradas- hubo un contratiempo. Espero no haberme perdido mucho.-

-Solo más de la mitad de la fiesta querido.- Dijo Elsa ayudándolo con los obsequios.

-Hola.- Dijo al sentarse a mi lado.

-Hola.- Dije.

-Hermano pensé que no vendrías.- Dijo Tom.

-Ermmm yo también lo pensé.-

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó Jess.

-Nada importante, solo una inesperada sorpresa.-

-¿Cuando han sido las sorpresas algo esperado de todos modos?- Dije.

Sonrió.

-Tienes razón, me expresé mal, quise decir una desagradable sorpresa.-

-¿Acaso?- Dijo Tom.

-Benedict asintió.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué harás?-

-Lidiar con el tema cuando llegue el momento.-

-Me parece que el momento es ahora.-

Intercambiaron miradas. No entendía que pasaba.

-Par de tortolos habemos más en esta mesa.- Interrumpió Evans.

-Chris tiene razón, Ben presta atención a los últimos minutos de la fiesta.- Dijo Tom.

Su pequeña charla me tenía intrigada, ¿a qué se referían?

La fiesta terminó al caer la noche, nos dirigíamos a despedir cuando Benedict me apartó de la gente.

-Hola.-

-Hola otra vez Benedict.-

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Algo preocupada desde la última vez que hablamos, espero que el escándalo del otro día no te haya causado muchos problemas.-

Negó.

-No más de lo habitual. ¿Viniste sola?-

-Tom nos trajo-

-Te puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres, me gustaría hablar contigo.-

-Ya lo estás haciendo.- Giré los ojos.

-En privado quiero decir.-

-Vaya, Benedict Cumberbatch me está pidiendo permiso para meterme en su auto y hablar conmigo, pero que cambio tan drástico.- Dije sarcásticamente.

Alzó una ceja.

-Así es señorita Arthick, no quiero más malos entendidos, voy a hacer las cosas bien esta vez.-

-En ese caso acompáñame a decirles adiós a Elsa y Chris.-

-Lizzie los niños amaron sus bicicletas y están impacientes por usarlas.- Me dijo Hemsworth.

-Tienen que visitarnos otro día, agendaré un almuerzo, ¿les parece?-Nos preguntó Elsa a Jess y a mi.-

-Pero claro que sí, todos vendremos- Dijo muy entusiasmada Jessica.

Tom rió.

-Como quieras cariño.- Le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Ustedes dos...-Preguntó Hemsworth.

-Acaba de aceptar ser mi novia.- Dijo triunfante Thomas.

-¿Eso es cierto? -pregunté sorprendida- Es increíble.- Abracé a Jess.

-No había otra respuesta para su pregunta, estoy tan feliz Lizzie, tengo tanto que contarte.-

-Creo que el almuerzo será más bien una comida de celebración.-Anunció Elsa.

-Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo, Tom lo mejor será que Jess y tú se vayan juntos, yo llevaré a Lizzie en mi auto.- Acordó Benedict.

-¿Seguro?- Dudó Tom.

-No te preocupes amigo y me alegro por los dos.-

-Nos vemos Elsa, Chris, me despiden de Tristán, Sasha e India, no quiero interrumpir sus juegos.- Dije.

-Cuídate querida.-

-Hasta luego Lizzie.-

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Por cierto no te he dicho cuan hermosa luces hoy.- Me dijo al subirnos al auto.

Me sonrojé.

-¿En serio?-

-Hermosa no tienes que preguntarlo, es un hecho innegable.- Comenzó a manejar.

-No supe nada de ti en todos estos días.-  
-No fue mi intención desaparecer del radar de esa manera pero tuve que resolver unas cosas.-

-¿Tan malo fue que pensaran que existía una relación entre nosotros?- Pregunté culpable.

Detuvo el auto.

-Jamás escúchame bien Elizabeth jamás vuelvas a sugerir que está mal algo entre nosotros dos -tomó mis manos- todo este tiempo que he pasado contigo me di cuenta cuanto te quiero. Dime que has sentido lo mismo.-

Buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Desde que me besaste sentí una conexión que nunca había encontrado con nadie.- Alcancé sus labios.

Rápidamente respondió a mi beso. Acomodó sus manos detrás de mi cabeza acunándola. Puse mis brazos detrás de su cuello acariciando su sedoso y abundante cabello. Gemí perdida entre su adictiva esencia.

-Tomaré eso como un si.- Dijo jadeante.

Seguimos besándonos por un largo rato, queriendo cada vez más de él.

-Ben, ¿ahora que va a pasar?- Pregunte al llegar a casa.

No respondió.

-Ben, mírame -lo giré- ¿estamos juntos o no?-

Me abrazó.

-Oh Lizzie, -me besó el cuello- mi querida Lizzie no tienes ni idea de cuánto bien me hace estar contigo.-

-Necesito que las cosas queden claras entre nosotros -dije- no quiero malos entendidos.-

-Hay algo muy importante que debes saber.-

-Soy toda oídos.-

-Promete primero que me escucharas sin interrumpirme.-

-Prometo escuchar antes de hablar.-

Me miró suplicante.

-Te quiero tanto.-

-Benedict me estas asustando.-

-Yo...

En ese momento un objeto redondo llamó mi atención al brillar con la luz de la luna. Estaba encima de la guantera y era dorado.

Lo agarré.

-Que lindo anillo, ¿de quién es?- Antes de darle oportunidad de responder leí el grabado de la argolla _B &S._

Lo miré horrorizada.

-Es mío cariño -agarró valor- estoy casado.- 

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

Y que nos salió casado el hombre quien lo diría, les juro que ni yo tenía contemplado eso pero al pensar en el desarrollo de la historia creí conveniente tocar el tema de la esposa. Es mi manera personal de superar el hecho que Benedict nunca podrá estar conmigo (sé que sueno patética) pero el escribir sobre su matrimonio me ayuda a aceptarlo. Solo nos queda descubrir si Lizzie podrá con la situación o no. Nos leeremos pronto!

Ps. La ganona aquí fue Jess que ya tiene a Tom asegurado. Hay que ver si funciona su relación.


	6. Chapter 6

_CAPITULO VI "Corazones Rotos y Nuevas Promesas"_

 _Estoy casado._

Esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza mientras corría para resguardarme en mi casa, podía escuchar los gritos de Benedict pero no me importaba, estaba hecha trizas.

 _Soy una estúpida, volví a caer como una tonta._

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos impidiéndome ver con claridad causando que me tropezara con las escaleras de la entrada.

-¡Lizzie! Déjame ayudarte.- Me levantó Benedict.

-¡Suéltame! -lo empuje- no te acerques a mi otra vez.-

-Déjame explicarte...prometiste escuchar antes de reaccionar.-

-No hay nada que explicar ahora vete.- Abrí la puerta, Jess y Tom estaban viendo una película.

-No me iré hasta que hablemos.-

-¡Lárgate!-

Mi amiga se levantó al escuchar los gritos.

-¿Lizzie que sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-Benedict esta...esta ca...- las palabras se ahogaban entre mis sollozos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Acusó mi amiga.

-Nada solo...-

-¿Solo qué? Mírala ni siquiera puede hablar.-

-Benedict lo mejor será que te vayas, déjala asimilar la noticia.- Aconsejó Tom.

-¿Tú lo sabias? -me quería morir- por supuesto que lo sabias la única estúpida aquí soy yo por haber caído en su maldito juego.-La ira me corroía.

-Lizzie explícame.- Dijo Jess.

-¡Esta casado, me vio la cara, el muy imbécil está casado!-

-No puede ser. No tiene sentido.-

-Yo misma vi el anillo con sus iniciales grabadas _B &S, _por eso te afectó tanto el escándalo y te alejaste, tu esposa debió armarte un show.- _Su esposa_ esa palabra se clavó en mi pecho.

-¿Tom lo sabías y dejaste que todo esto pasara?-Dijo incrédula Jess.

-No es lo que piensan.-Dijo Tom

-Lizzie cariño hablemos, te lo suplico.-

-¡No me digas cariño! Eres un cínico.- Corrí a mi habitación.

-¡Lizzie!- Fue detrás de mí Benedict. Antes de poder cerrar la puerta se metió.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Confié en ti, me atreví a tener sentimientos por ti mientras que tú solo buscabas diversión.- Dije entre lágrimas.

-Esa noche en la fiesta cuando te vi por primera vez sentí algo caliente en mi interior una luz que creí apagada se encendió de nuevo, llámame cursi o estúpido pero esa noche me di cuenta que el amor a primera vista si existe.-

-Basta de mentiras.-

-No son mentiras, yo convencí a Thomas de ir a la presentación de tu libro al día siguiente. Te llevé al departamento porque necesitaba estar contigo, hablar contigo, conocerte mejor y que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Y tú te comportaste de una manera adorablemente exasperante, tan gruñona y desconfiada pero fue hasta nuestro primer beso donde me di cuenta que de verdad tenia sentimientos fuertes por ti. - se acercó dudando- Dime que no me quieres y no volveré a molestarte.-

-Lo que siento por ti es irrelevante, le perteneces a alguien más.-

Negó.

-Esa relación estaba terminada desde antes de empezar. Te dije que muchas decisiones en mi vida no fueron tomadas por mí, Sophie es una de ellas.-

-Sophie, ese es su nombre.-

-Así es, pero créeme cuando te digo que entre ella y yo no existe nada más que una farsa por conveniencia.-

-Claro, ahora lo recuerdo, hace unos meses tu compromiso fue muy sonado, la boda del año si mal no recuerdo. Ella estaba embarazada. No sé cómo pude olvidarlo.- Dije tristemente.

-Mis padres querían que sentara cabeza, que les diera nietos y en una fiesta me reencontré con Sophie, estuvimos tomando y el alcohol actuó por nosotros, cosas pasaron y a las pocas semanas se enteró que estaba embarazada, no me enorgullezco de mis acciones pero no iba a dejar que mi hijo creciera sin un padre, le propuse a Sophie reconocer al niño pero no le bastó, quiso una sortija en su dedo y se puso de acuerdo con mis padres para casarnos, lo último que quería era criar un hijo en medio del escándalo así que acepté.-

-Y ahora eres más infeliz que nunca.-

-Ya no más, gracias a ti tengo el valor para hacer lo que yo quiera con quien yo quiera.-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?-

-Lizzie si no te amara tanto como lo hago, en la vida me atrevería a querer hacer esto funcionar. Soy consciente de lo mucho que te pido y lo poco que ofrezco pero simplemente no quiero seguir con mi existencia sin ti.- Se fue acercando más a mí.

-Que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros.- Me acomodé en sus brazos.

...

 **POV JESS**

-¿Cómo pudiste permitir semejante cosa?- Pregunté incrédula.

-Traté de persuadirlo, pero cuando me di cuenta que Ben iba enserio no pude hacer nada más que apoyarlo.-

-Está casado Tommy.-

-Lo sé mi vida estuve en la boda.-

-¡Thomas!-

-Perdón -me besó en la frente- su matrimonio es un pequeño infierno, me consta, así como también te puedo asegurar que lo de Lizzie no es un simple amorío-

-Si se atreve a jugar con ella.- Advertí.

-Me encantas cuando te pones en modo mama osa.- Dijo poniéndome unos ojitos pícaros.

-¡Tommy! Esto es en serio.-

-Jess yo también hablo en serio, Benedict es mi amigo y respondo por él, pero queda a criterio de Lizzie lo que pasará a continuación, solo ella puede decidir si quiere intentar algo con él.-

-Ella lo quiere, dejó que le importara y cuando eso sucede se aferra con uñas y dientes para que nadie la separe de su amor.-

Mi hermoso novio sonrió.

-Qué bueno porque si acepta necesitará defenderse con uñas y dientes.-

...

 **POV ELIZABETH**

-Cariño ya tienes que irte.- Dije liberándome de su abrazo.

Estábamos recostados en mi cama disfrutando de la negación ajena.

-No quiero dejarte.-

-Tienes que, aun necesito aclarar algunas cosas conmigo misma y prepararme mentalmente para lo que viene.-

-No lo harás sola.-

-Lo sé amor pero será de mi de quién hablen si esto sale a la luz, me tacharan de mujerzuela rompehogares mientras que tu saldrás ileso como sucede siempre.-

Depositó un casto beso en mis labios.

-Solo será por un tiempo, resolveré mi situación para que nunca tengas que preocuparte por la opinión pública, ¿qué te parece si la próxima semana vienes conmigo a L.A? Es la convención en la Comic Con y estoy invitado para unas entrevistas, es probable que Tom invite igual a Jess, asistiremos los dos.-

-Primero tengo que checarlo con mi jefe, esta fue la última semana de presentaciones de mi libro y me ofreció vacaciones pero aún no es seguro, yo te aviso.-

-Bueno mi vida, me voy si eso quieres.-

Me prendí a su espalda dándole besitos en la oreja.

-No lo quiero pero tienes que irte bebé.- Susurré.

Se dio la vuelta y me alzó a su altura. Ya estando frente a frente me besó con tanta pasión como la primera vez en su camioneta. El roce de sus labios enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a mis terminaciones nerviosas, el aire me empezaba a faltar y perdía la razón, lo único que deseaba era ser tomada por el en ese momento. Colocó su mano derecha en mi espalda baja, lentamente bajó aún más cuando se detuvo.

-Mejor me voy. Ya habrá tiempo para terminar esto.-

La conciencia regresó a mí.

-Si -dije acalorada- nos vemos luego.-

-Te llamo mañana para confirmar el viaje.-

Asentí.

Abrió la puerta.

-Ben.-

Se volteo.

-Yo también te quise desde el primer momento en que nos miramos en la fiesta.-

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Te amo.-

Le aventé un beso.

Jessica subió enseguida

-No puedo creer en lo que me acabo de meter.- Le dije mientras me tumbaba en la cama.

-Y lo que te espera amiga.-

-Jess.-

-Dime.-

-Estoy enamorada.-

Se acostó junto a mí.

-Ya somos dos.-

-Tengo tanto por procesar.-Dije.

-Y lo que te espera amiga.- Volvió a decir sarcásticamente. 

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

Hola de nuevo, no puedo creer que ya sea el sexto capítulo, nunca había escrito tanto sobre un fic, normalmente los abandonaba al tercer intento. Me da muchisisisisisisima alegría saber que varias personas lo están leyendo. Ustedes me motivan a continuar esta historia que siendo sincera aún no se cómo terminará. Comenten que rumbo piensan que tendrá esta clandestina relación entre Ben y Lizzie, si tendrá éxito o como la mayoría de los amoríos fracasará. Nos leeremos pronto!.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII "Escandalo en el Supermercado"

-Tom alcánzame esa caja de cereal.- Le pidió Jess.

-¿Esta mi vida?-

-Si cariño.

Caminamos hacia el área de frutas, dejé que fueran juntos mientras yo los seguía lentamente, me llenaba de alegría saber que mi mejor amiga estaba felizmente enamorada y su amor era correspondido, aun no querían hacerlo público a pesar de las insistencias del agente de Tom, decidieron disfrutar del anonimato el mayor tiempo posible, Jess se divertía bastante ayudando a Tom a disfrazarse, en estos momentos vestían shorts desgastados, playeras blancas y sandalias de playa, les gustaba mucho coordinar su ropa, gafas oscuras y gorras completaban el look. A pesar de estar en otro país cualquiera podría reconocerlos por esa razón preferí que Benedict no viniera, lo último que deseaba era exponerlo al chisme de la primera plana en el periódico.

John me dio luz verde para comenzar mis vacaciones esta semana lo cual fue un alivio ya que así pude venir a L.A. con mi amiga y mi _"novio",_ ya sabía que no lo era pero Ben se enfadó cuando nos llame amantes así que en su presencia uso el término novio y novia.

Antes que pudiera seguir pensando en Ben alguien me sujetó por detrás.

-Hola hermosa.- Me besó el cuello.

-Cariño.- Lo besé.

Acto seguido lo arrastré al pasillo de lácteos.

-¿Que haces aquí? Nos pueden ver.-

-Tardaban mucho y decidí venir también. Además nadie me reconocerá.-

-Bebé solo tienes puesta una gorra de beisbol.-

-Exacto, nadie le presta atención a los tipos con gorras de beisbol.-

-A menos que el tipo en cuestión sea tan apuesto como tu.-

-Es de ti de quien me preocupo -me miró muy serio- amor los hombres no te quitaran la mirada de encima con ese diminuto short y esa sexy blusa de tirantes que traes puesta. Vamos a buscarte algo más grande.-

Reí.

-¿Piensas vestirme como monja? Estamos en la playa hay demasiado calor como para usar otra cosa.-

-En ese caso tendré que demostrar que solo eres mía.-

Me tomó por la cintura y me levantó a su altura, nos miramos un segundo antes de besarnos apasionadamente.

 _Al diablo mis intenciones de pasar desapercibidos._ Pensé

-Par de adolescentes consíganse una habitación.-

-Chicos ¿ya terminaron?-Pregunte acalorada. Estaba segura que mi rostro parecía un tomate.

-Ya tenemos todo Lizzie pero si gustan damos otra vuelta por la tienda.- Dijo entre risitas Jess.

-No claro que no, ya vámonos.-

Nos dirigimos a pagar, ya estaban empaquetando todo cuando la cajera se le quedó viendo a Tom y su cara se iluminó, miró a Ben y chilló.-

-¡NO PUEDE SER SON TOM HIDDLESTON Y BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH!

Y comenzaron los gritos.

Todos se giraron conmocionados por la sorpresa. Una pequeña turba se formó a nuestro alrededor, entre jaleos y empujones tratamos de hacernos paso hacia la salida, las mujeres gritaban bastante aceleradas queriendo un autógrafo de los famosos actores. En todo momento Benedict me sostuvo de la mano. Una chica no mayor que yo logró jalonear a Tom y comenzó a besuquearlo en la boca a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi amigo por evitarlo.

-¡Suelta a mi novio!- Chilló Jess mientras se interponía.

-¿Tienes novia?- Gritó horrorizada.

-Si la tengo, -los presentes se calmaron un poco- su nombre es Jessica y llevamos un par de semanas saliendo. Les firmaré todos los autógrafos que deseen, me tomaré las fotos que gusten pero si de verdad son mis fans y admiradores sabrán respetar a mi novia y a mis amigos aquí presentes. Gracias.-

Por un momento la multitud se calmó un poco avergonzada pero en seguida me miraron sospechosamente y alguien preguntó.

-¿Y ella también es tu novia Benedict? Si mal no recuerdo te casaste hace unos meses.-

La postura de Ben cambió, se mostró muy a la defensiva pero en ningún momento soltó mi mano.

-Señores espero que ya tengan suficientes autógrafos y fotos. Que tengan buen día.-

Y sin más se hizo paso a como pudo y comenzamos a caminar más deprisa. Tom y Jess nos siguieron hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento. Todos estuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedamos.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados: por un lado era más que consciente en lo que me estaba metiendo al aceptar estar con Benedict pero por el otro lado, me sentía un poco celosa de lo orgulloso que se mostró Thomas al presentar a Jess como su novia, un título que yo no me podía jactar de poseer.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?- Me preguntó Ben.

-Un poco abrumada eso es todo.- Sonreí mientras aceptaba la taza de té que me trajo.

-Tenías razón, no fue buena idea alcanzarlos.- Dijo culpable.

-No Ben, simplemente las cosas pasaron, no vamos a estar recluidos en una habitación toda la vida...-Me detuve al darme cuenta que así sería nuestra relación mientras el siguiera con Sophie.

-Lo será hasta que esté libre para estar contigo de todas las formas humanamente posibles.- Pareció leerme la mente.

Acomodó un mechón detrás de mí oreja. Se fue acercando lentamente sin dejarme se ver a los ojos.

-Tienes unos preciosos ojos.- Dijo a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Tu voz me vuelve incapaz de pensar coherentemente.-

-En ese caso me limitaré a continuar hablando por toda la eternidad.- Me besó.

-Hey chicos lamento interrumpirlos de nuevo pero tienen que ver esto.-

Jess prendió la televisión. Sintonizó un programa de chismes sobre celebridades. Una foto de nosotros cuatro apareció en la pantalla.

 ** _-El actor Tom Hiddleston hizo un anuncio no oficial hoy por la mañana en un supermercado dónde presento a su actual novia. Una reconocida publicista asistente de John Goldberg, presidente de Gregson and Brothers Publishing es todo lo que sabemos hasta el momento sobre Jessica Thompson, la afortunada que logró conquistar el corazón del hasta ahora soltero "hermano de Thor". Esperamos saber más sobre la nueva pareja. Su amigo Benedict Cumberbatch también estaba con ellos acompañado de una misteriosa chica. Según testigos el laureado actor se mostró muy afectuoso con la chica a la que hemos podido identificar como Elizabeth Arthick, una talentosa escritora de origen latino-europeo, autora del reciente éxito "Ni en el cielo ni en el infierno". Nos sorprende esta inesperada relación si tomamos en cuenta que el apuesto actor se encuentra casado con la directora y actriz Sophie Hunter madre de su primogénito. De ser ciertos los rumores nos estaríamos topando con el affaire del año..._**

-Esto son estupideces.- Dijo enfadado Tomas.

-La representante de Benedict emitirá un comunicado, esto no pasara a más que simple cotilleo, no te preocupes Lizzie.- Dijo Jess.

Pero no le presté atención, estaba aterrada, las personas hablarían, sería señalada así como la chica de La Letra Escarlata.

-Ben...-Lo miré.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Bueno, Sophie lo acabo de ver... -se levantó y salió al balcón.

Decidí seguirlo.

...No amor, nada de eso es cierto, no es más que una amiga de la nueva novia de Tom, solo estaba siendo amable. Ya sabes cómo es la prensa, siempre alterando los hechos. ¿Cómo esta Christopher? Me alegro de oírlo, dale besos de mi parte. No te preocupes, en cuanto termine la Comic Con estaré de regreso con ustedes -dudó- yo también te amo.- Colgó.

-Lizzie -dijo sorprendido al verme- ¿qué sucede?-

-Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- Comencé.

-No es lo que crees, yo, aún no le digo nada a Sophie, tengo que decírselo en persona y los chismes en la tv no ayudan mucho.- Se justificó.

-Entiendo esa parte, no debe ser sencillo romper el matrimonio con la madre de tu hijo a la cual no amas.- Enfaticé la última parte- pero no es necesario dar muestras de amor cuando no amas a esa persona en cuestión.-

-Comportarme de esa manera con ella me hace las cosas más llevaderas. Sería de verdad insoportable convivir con ella sin amarla añadiéndole su humor de los mil demonios.-

-Ben, creo que nos apresuramos un poco, míranos, nos proclamamos amor eterno, crean chismes a nuestro alrededor, viajamos juntos, tenemos peleas y todo en el lapso de dos semanas.-

-Lizzie...

-No Benedict, necesito conocerte mejor, conocernos mejor, y que termines una relación para poder comenzar otra.-

-Está bien, pero al menos disfrutemos de nuestra estancia aquí, a eso vinimos

-De acuerdo.-

...

El lugar era inmenso, lleno de personas con los disfraces más originales que en mi vida había visto. Yo estaba de lo lindo yendo de aquí para allá con Jess gracias a nuestros pases que Tom y Ben se aseguraron en proporcionarnos. El Q&A sobre Sherlock había comenzado, me quedé tras bambalinas, deseaba evitar las cámaras a toda costa mientras que Jess se fue con el público a esperar el turno de ver a Tom.

-¿Espiando a través del telón?-

Di un brinco.

-Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte.-

-Eres Michael Fassbender.-Dije.

El aludido rio.

-Y tú debes ser una fan escurridiza.-

-Soy una fan pero con acceso ilimitado.- Mostré mi pase.

-Oh en ese caso le ofrezco una disculpa señorita, lamento mucho si la ofendí.-

Sus modales me divirtieron.

-Soy Elizabeth.-

-Michael -hizo una dramática reverencia y besó mi mano- pero eso ya lo sabías, temo estar en desventaja madam usted parece conocerme mientras que yo solo tengo su nombre.-

-No tienes por qué seguir con esta exagerada presentación.- Dije.

-Nada de eso señorita, tengo que acostumbrarme a las maneras victorianas, estoy practicando para mi nuevo papel.-

-Ah si el de Assasins Creed.-

-Una vez más me pone en desventaja señorita Arthick.-

-Puedes decirme Lizzie.-

-Puedes decirme Michael o Fassy.- Me guiñó un ojo.

-Discúlpeme señor pero me temo no poder hacer uso de tanta familiaridad como usted desea con tan poco tiempo de conocernos.- Continué con el juego victoriano.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar. Te invito un café después de esto.-

-Uh, lo siento, verás vengo con alguien...

-Lizzie cariño ya terminé. Oh Michael un gusto volver a verte.-

Ben se puso a mi lado y colocó su mano en mi espalda.

-Benedict me dejaste deslumbrado en tu última película, espero con ansias la nueva temporada de Sherlock, dos años es toda una agonía.-

-Lo sé a mí me pasa lo mismo.- Dije.

-Es un poco complicado acomodar agendas pero tratamos de hacer lo mejor. Veo que ya se conocieron.-

-Sorprendí a Lizzie fisgoneando. Tienes una admiradora muy devota.- Bromeó Michael.

Hizo una mueca Benedict al oírlo llamarme Lizzie, pero la cambió rápidamente para que no nos diéramos cuenta.

-Sí, soy muy afortunado de tenerla -me abrazó- ya tenemos que irnos, nos vemos. Vamos cariño.-

-Hasta luego.- Me despedí.

-Cuídate Lizzie fue un verdadero placer conocerte -Ben me tomó de la mano y se apresuró a irnos- Por cierto Benedict salúdame a tu esposa de mi parte.- Lo miré asombrada por haberle dicho eso, me guiñó un ojo.

Se paralizó Ben.

Sonreí internamente, aún estaba dolida por su comportamiento con Sophie.

Ouch, _golpe bajo._

_《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《_

Hola de nuevo queridísimos lectores, ya traje un nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade así de largo, la verdad es que una vez que me pongo a escribir me pico con la historia, trato de no hacerla tediosa pero quiero abarcar todos los puntos y situaciones que pudieran pasar en la vida normal. Ben estuvo un poco nefasto con su manera de hablarle a Sophie considerando que no la ama pero bueno, un hombre más jugando con el corazón de su amada. ¿Que les pareció la presentación de Michael, les gusta su presencia en la historia? Me gusta para rival de Benny porque parecieron caerse muy bien Lizzie y él, ya veré como los acomodo en la historia porque a como Benedict no componga su situacion él otro le querrá hacer el mandado xD  
Nos leeremos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII "Otra Vez tú"

Semanas pasaron y después de regresar de mis vacaciones, el tiempo se fue volando entre planificar los próximos proyectos de publicidad para mi libro, firmas de autógrafos y lecturas en bibliotecas, mis visitas al departamento de Ben se hicieron cada vez más escasas.

-¿Cuál es el punto de esforzarme por hacer que esto funcione si él no pone de su parte?- Platicaba con Jess mientras esperábamos a John en su oficina.

-No comprendo lo que sucedió entre ustedes, parece ayer cuando te raptó de la nada y te llevó con él.-

-Yo también trato de entender amiga. Pero ya me harté de tantas excusas de su parte para evadir confrontar a Sophie.-

-¿Aún no se lo dice?-

-No.-

-Oh Lizzie.- Me compadeció.

Ni se imagina _Jessica el infierno que estoy pasando, cuando su única preocupación es encontrar reservación para cenar con su amorcito. Pensé._

-Mi dupla dorada.- Saludó John.

Sonreímos en modo de reconocimiento.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué las cité hoy?-

Negamos.

-Excelente, adoro dar sorpresas.-

Nos miramos confundidas. No teníamos ni idea de lo que quería.

-Como bien saben las ventas de tu libro Lizzie alcanzaron cifras espectaculares...

-Sobrepasaron mis propios cálculos.- Comentó Jessica orgullosa.

-Si -concordé- al público pareció gustarle mi historia. Pero todo esto es gracias a ustedes.-

-Deja a un lado la modestia querida, eres una escritora maravillosa que se ha ganado mi reconocimiento y admiración.-

-Debemos aprovechar tu actual posición y lanzar un segundo libro.- Dijo Jess.

-Mmm no estoy segura, quiero decir, no deseo escribir bajo presión.- Miré a John en busca de compasión.

Solo sonrió.

-No es lo que tengo planeado para ti, para ustedes.-

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Jess

-Usaremos tu actual influencia y la proyectaremos para promocionar el bombazo en el que se convertirá la película de Assasins Creed.-

-¿Cómo?-Dije

\- Acabo de hablar con los productores y te quieren para adaptar el guion, supervisar todos los detalles de la historia, tiempos y todo eso.-

-Mi fuerte no son las historias de época John, tú lo sabes.-

-Para eso estará Jess, tengo entendido que su tesis se basó en la etapa renacentista lo cual será de mucha utilidad ya que la película se rodará en la Italia antigua.-

-¿Quiénes están en el reparto?-Preguntó Jess.

-Aún están haciendo audiciones pero ya se tiene al protagónico seleccionado.-

 _Michael. Pensé._

-Michael Fassbender.- Continuó John.

-Wow, adoro su trabajo.- Comentó bastante entusiasmada mi amiga. Me miró suplicante.

Inhale fuertemente.

-Cuenta con nosotras John.- Dije.

-Sabía que aceptarían, a las 12 será la primera reunión, estarán presentes para el casting y se comenzará a rodar lo más pronto posible.-

Nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Chicas -nos giramos- suerte.-

Salimos.

-De acuerdo, tenemos dos horas para arreglarnos e informarnos un poco antes de la reunión.- Dijo bastante entusiasmada Jessica.

-Vamos por un café primero.- Sugerí.

...  
-Que pase la participante 116.- Dijo Jason, el encargado de las audiciones.-

Jess y yo estábamos acomodadas en los asientos de atrás, mirando discretamente. Teníamos la autoridad para aceptar o declinar a los actores que quisiéramos pero no deseábamos ejercer ese derecho, al menos no aún.

-Quiero ir al baño.- Dije en un susurro.

-¿Ahorita? Aguanta o seremos linchadas.-

-No puedo, bebí demasiado café.- Apreté las piernas.

-Ok, no hagamos ruido.-

-Mejor voy sola, así no será tan obvio.-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, está bien.- Me levanté casi de puntillas tratando de no hacer ruido y vagué entre los pasillos buscando el sanitario mientras aprovechaba a mirar las fotos del staff, producción y más, me quede como boba viendo un boceto de Michael personificado como Callum Lynch.

-Una vez más nuestros caminos se cruzan bella Lizzie, y de nueva cuenta te encuentro husmeando.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Michael hola, no esperaba verte aún.-

-¿Aún? Planeaba un futuro encuentro madam Arthick?-

Reí.

-Algo así, estoy a cargo del libreto y en estos momentos estamos haciendo el casting, el cual por cierto me estoy perdiendo.- El dolor en mi vejiga volvió.

-Oh, ahora seremos compañeros, que gran manera de comenzar nuestra amistad. Te acompaño, como actor principal debo asegurarme que la candidata para ser mi pareja sea la correcta.- Dijo pomposamente y tomó mi mano.

-Nada me fascinaría mas Michael pero, -dudé- ¿te importaría si me dices donde están los baños primero?- Me avergoncé.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Sígueme.-

Me demoré lo más que pude lavándome las manos, no estaba segura de que actitud tomar, Michael lucía como un dios nórdico aún en ropa casual, alto y desgarbado con su melena pelirroja toda revuelta y esa barba de tres días que hacia babear a cualquiera, mientras que yo parecía una triste imitación de turista, con mis tenis favoritos, mi pantalón desgastado de mezclilla y el suéter de lana que me regaló mi abuela la navidad pasada. Intentaba componerme el cabello en una coleta y me acomodé los lentes de trabajo cuando Michael preguntó si todo estaba bien.

-Sí, ya voy.- La vergüenza me comía.

 _Un poco de labial y estarás lista._

-Perdón por el retraso, me acomodé el cabello.-

Me miró fijamente.

-Te pusiste labial.-

-¿Qué? No, ya lo traía...-Tartamudeé.

-No es pregunta.-

-Yo...ah...

Comenzó a reírse.

-Estoy jugando, -me tomó de la muñeca y me acercó a él- de las dos formas te ves bonita.- Su aliento rozo mi cara.

 _Mierda Lizzie di algo o pensará que es la primera vez que alguien te da un cumplido._

-Eres muy alto.-

 _Pensándolo bien quédate callada mujer._

-Solo lo suficiente.- Dijo orgulloso.

Nos miramos un rato.

 _Al menos es más sencillo verlo a los ojos que a Benedict._

-Las audiciones nos esperan.- Dijo.

Asentí.

Esta vez yo tomé su muñeca y lo guié.

-Jess debe de estar molesta.-

-¿Quién es Jess?-

-Mi amiga y supervisora de la historia.-

Al dar vuelta en el pasillo chocamos con ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? Jason preguntó por ti y con razón si te perdiste por más de 15 minutos.- Me reclamó hasta que se dio cuenta de mi acompañante.

-Tú debes ser Jess, un placer, me llamo Michael.- Le tendió la mano.

-Si...ya sé...quien eres.- Balbuceo Jessica.

-Perdónala así es de nacimiento.-

Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo estoy bromeando.- Alcé los brazos en defensa.

-Un placer Michael, soy Jessica, Jessica Thompson, admiro tu trabajo.- Admitió.

-Encantado -tomó su mano y la besó- Lizzie tiene amigas muy guapas.-

Jess estaba que no cabía en sí.

-Tranquila, es así por su papel.- Aclaré.

-Descuida, Tom me mataría.-

-Ah sí, los vi en la tv, felicidades, conquistaste a Hiddles.- Dijo Michael.

Jess se ruborizó.

-Creo que tenemos que regresar a la sala.-Dije.

Jason se levantó de su asiento en cuanto entramos.

-Señoritas, la irresponsabilidad es un defecto del cual debo prescindir por parte del personal encargado.- Nos miró reprobatoriamente.

-Perdón es mi culpa yo...-

-Jason amigo, termine perdido entre tantos pasillos que le pedí ayuda a Lizzie para guiarme, Jessica fue a nuestro encuentro y las entretuve más de lo necesario, seguro comprenderás.-Me interrumpió Michael.

-Oh claro, claro, esas cosas pasan.- Dijo Jason avergonzado.

 _El efecto Fassbender no respeta géneros_

-¿Cómo vamos?-Preguntó al sentarse Michael.

Jess se sentó a su lado y yo me puse al lado de ella.

-Fatal, aún no encuentro a la candidata correcta, todas las chicas son iguales, complexión promedio, ingenuas y llena de un entusiasmo irritante.- Se quejó Jason.

-Bueno no desesperes, ya estoy aquí y pronto hallaremos a la correcta.-Dijo en modo conciliatorio.

Otra hora paso y todos estábamos hartos, chica tras chica y seguíamos sin la protagonista.

-Número 984 puede pasar.-

Una chica alta y muy delgada entró titubeante, el cabello corto y ondulado enmarcaba su rostro en forma de corazón, tenía los ojos demasiado grandes que le daban el aspecto de ser un poco infantil y al mismo tiempo de estar sorprendida por todo.

 _Debe estar sorprendida por la presencia de Michael._

-Nombre.- Preguntó Jason sin mucho interés.

-Emily Hooper.-

-Edad y experiencia.-

-Tengo 24 años y es la primera vez que vengo a un casting.-

Jason hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento pero tener experiencia es obligatorio, ¿no leíste los requisitos?-

-Mmm sí, pero vine de todos modos.-

-Dale una oportunidad Jason, no perdemos nada.- Dijo Michael.

-Solo mi tiempo, pero bueno, adelante Emily, demuéstranos que tienes.-

Recitó una escena del libreto dónde su personaje pelea con Callum porque no tiene el valor reconocer su amor y hacerlo público.

-Familiar la escena, ¿no Lizzie?- Me dijo Jess.

-Jajaja muy graciosa amiga, pero de verdad es buena.-

-Eso es todo.- Interrumpió Jason.

-Gracias por su tiempo.- Dijo Emily.

-Nosotros te llamaremos.- Dijo Michael.

Y con un asentimiento se retiró la chica.

-Creo que la encontramos.- Me levante de mi asiento, necesitaba estirar las piernas.

-Me agradó su presentación.-Concordó Jess.

-Lo hablaré con el director y si le parece ya tenemos actriz principal. Eso es todo, el lunes empieza el trabajo de verdad, los veré a los tres en el plató a las 7 de la mañana.- Se retiró Jason.

Mi teléfono sonó.

-Disculpen.- Me fui a una esquina mientras que Jess se puso a platicar con Fassy.

-Hola Ben.-

-Cariño, ¿cómo estás?-

-Cansada, estuve toda la tarde supervisando las audiciones con Jess, trabajaremos en la nueva película de Assasins Creed.-

-¿Con Michael Fassbender?-

-Así es.-

-Ya veo -hubo silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.- Hablé con Elsa hace rato y quiere una fecha para la comida en honor al noviazgo de Tom y Jess, ¿qué fecha le doy?-

-Esta es mi última semana libre antes de comenzar con la película, le preguntaré a Jessica pero creo que el domingo estará bien, de todas formas te llamo para confirmar, ¿estarás libre?-

-Sí, Sophie se fue a Escocia a visitar a sus padres y se llevó a Christopher.-

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?-

-Me quedé por ti amor.-

La punzada de celos y duda volvió.

-¿Sigues ahí Lizzie?-

-Si bebé, solo estaba pensando en el libreto.-

-Quiero verte, tiene semanas que no salimos apropiadamente, me recomendaron un nuevo restaurante de comida italiana, ¿quieres ir?-

-Me parece estupendo cariño, amo la comida italiana.-

-Paso por ti a las 8, ciao bella.-

Sonreí.

-Ciao Benedict.-

Colgué.

Regresé con mi amiga, estaba en modo fan intensa con Michael, él me dedicó una mirada de ayuda.

-Jess deja de atosigarlo, lo acabas de conocer.-

-Oh, me disculpo Michael, es solo que de verdad admiro tu trabajo.-

Rió.

-Ya lo habías mencionado Jess, gracias nuevamente.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? A Tom igual le fascinan tus películas, Bastardos sin Gloria es su favorita, aunque yo me quedo con Jane Eyre, eres mi Mr. Rochester favorito.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Nada me encantaría más, claro si a tu novio no le molesta.-

-Tonterías, Tommy igual irá.-

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?- Me preguntó Michael.

-Lo siento, tengo un compromiso.- Me disculpé.

-Sospecho que se trata de cierto detective famoso.-

-Ay Michael que ocurrente eres.- Dijo Jess.

Me apené por su comentario, no quería ni pensar en la opinión de Michael sobre mi relación con Benedict.

 _En los Angeles no pareció molestarle, es más, le dio su merecido a Ben por haber sido tan desconsiderado conmigo en el hotel._

Eliminé ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

-Ya me tengo que ir, ¿nos vamos Jess?-

Se mostró algo reticente pero al fin accedió, no sin antes de volver a confirmar su invitación con Michael.-

-Te pasamos a buscar.-

-No te preocupes yo tengo mi auto.-

-Dame tu número para que te envié la dirección.-

Anotó el número de Michael en su teléfono y al final le tomó una foto sin aviso.

-¡Jess!-La regañe.

-Perfecto, ahora sí, hasta la noche Michael.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Michael estaba divertidísimo.

-Hasta luego Jess, salúdame al novio.-Me miró.

-Nos vemos Michael.-

-Nos vemos Madam Lizzie.- Hizo una reverencia.

Sonreí.

 _Deja de ser tan jodidamente lindo Fassbender, esto no acabará bien._


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX "Dos es compañía, Cinco es multitud"

Benedict pasó por mí a las ocho, su puntualidad no terminaba de sorprenderme, apenas estaba poniéndome los zapatos y Jess me hizo el favor de bajar a recibirlo.

Terminé de alisarme el cabello y me puse un broche muy lindo en forma de rosa con chispas de oro blanco, era un regalo muy costoso que Jess me dio por mi cumpleaños el año pasado. Me acomodé el vestido strapless negro y metí el estómago, saqué el pecho y eché los hombros hacía atrás, un consejo que me había heredado mi abuela.

Ben y Jess estaban charlando sobre Sherlock.

-Ya dime Ben, ¿de verdad Moriarty regresó de la muerte?-

-Es un secreto, me hicieron firmar que no divulgaría nada.-

-Déjalo Jess, no quiero que termine preso por soltar la sopa.-

Se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Estas tan elegante amiga.-

-Y muy guapa.- Se puso a mi lado y me ofreció su hombro.

Lo acepté y caminamos hacia la puerta.

-Tienes hasta las doce jovencita.- Bromeó Jess.

-Mejor ocúpate de arreglarte para tu actor favorito, fan loca.- Guiñé un ojo.

El maître nos dirigió a una mesa apartada de las demás, dónde el barullo de los comensales no se percibía, estaba levemente alumbrada por unas cuantas velas y teníamos nuestro propio pianista para amenizar la cena.

-¿Tú preparaste todo esto?-Dije estupefacta.

-Sólo lo mejor para mi chica.- Me acomodó en mi asiento.

El mesero nos trajo la carta, todo estaba en italiano y no sabía que pedir.

Miré a Ben en busca de ayuda. Él solo sonrió en respuesta.

-A la señorita tráigale Agnello con Erba junto con un plato de Gnocchi Gorgonzola y para mi Vitello Piccata acompañado de su mejor vino tinto, por favor.-

-Tú sabes mejor de esto.- Dije avergonzada.

-Gajes del oficio cariño -tomó mi mano- te he extrañado horrores, me haces mucha falta.-

-Yo también te extraño, las cosas en la editorial han sido de locos, pero al fin terminó todo.-

-Sí pero ahora no tendrás mucho tiempo otra vez, la película absorberá toda tu atención.-

-Eso no lo sé con seguridad.- Dije.

-Lizzie, sé cómo son estas cosas, requieren de toda tu concentración y tiempo.-

-Benedict, las cosas serían muy diferentes si no tuviéramos que hacer malabares para poder vernos. -señalé la mesa- Inclusive esta cena es obra de la casualidad.- Dije exasperada.

Se mostró incómodo en su asiento. Había tocado la llaga.

-Sabes cuánto te quiero, eres lo más importante para mí.- Intentó tomar mi mano.

Me solté de su agarre.

-Christopher es lo más importante para ti, quiero creer que ese es el motivo por el cuál Sophie aún no sabe la verdad. -hizo una mueca de dolor- Benedict, te amo, el cielo sabe que lo hago, pero vernos a escondidas y tener tu amor a medias no es suficiente.-

-Lizzie no...

Me levanté de mi asiento.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta Cumberbatch, ¿pediste esta mesa por querer privacidad o por temor a que la gente nos vea?- Me di media vuelta y me topé con Jess, Tom y Michael. Cambié mi cara rápidamente.

-¡Lizzie! Que coincidencia.- Dijo Jess.

-¡Hola! -sonreí- que tal Tom, Michael, no pensé verlos aquí.-

Tom me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Jess estaba empeñada en sorprender a Michael que terminamos aquí. Hola Ben.-

Este se levantó de su asiento y se colocó a mi lado.

-Hola chicos -besó a mi amiga- Jess que cambio, Tom eres muy afortunado.-

-Jessica ha sido mi más grande casualidad y mi mejor decisión.- Besó a su amada.

-Michael, un placer volver a vernos.- Dijo fríamente Ben.

-El placer es mutuo.- Contestó Michael imitando el tono frio.

 _Momento incómodo._

-Bueno sentémonos, es obvio que cenaremos los cinco juntos.- Anunció Jess.

-Oh, no creo que sea buena idea, Michael es tu invitado y nosotros...

-Tonterías, ahorita hablo con el acomodador.-Me contradijo.

-Está bien cariño, es imposible ganarle a tu amiga.- Mi novio me besó el cabello.

Miré a Michael que nos observaba, tenía el rostro indescifrable.

Una vez acomodados y con nuestras órdenes listas, la noche estuvo bastante agradable, un poco genérica pero linda. Hablamos sobre los futuros proyectos de cada quién, la Comic Con a la que asistimos y lo deliciosa que estaba la comida. Me sorprendí conmigo misma por mi capacidad hasta ahora desconocida por pretender que todo está bien, de Ben no me sorprendía puesto que es su trabajo, pero si me alivié al ver que Jess no sospechaba nada, esta era una situación que mejor me guardaba para mí.

Estaba terminando mi mousse de chocolate cuando Ben habló.

-Es todo de nuestra parte esta noche, Lizzie y yo queremos recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido -me miró- ¿nos vamos mi amor?-

Dude un poco pero al final asentí.

-Es hora de que me vaya yo también, les agradezco mucho la cena, en especial a ti Jess, por encontrar este fantástico lugar.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Michael, después de todo vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo.- Dijo Jess.

-Fue bueno volver a verte Fassy, suerte trabajando con mi Jess, puede llegar a ser algo exigente en el trabajo.-

-Estoy seguro que lograré acoplarme a ella, y a ti también Lizzie.-Me miró intensamente a los ojos.

Ben tomó mi mano y fuimos a la salida. Michael se nos unió, estábamos en la entrada esperando al valet parking, ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna.

-Demonios, deje mi celular adentro, ahorita vuelvo amor.- Dijo Ben.

Aprovechando su ausencia, Michael se acercó a mí.

-Tú y Cumberbatch de verdad están juntos.-

-Así es.-

-¿Si sabes su situación verdad?-

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Tú que crees?-

-Lo siento pero tenía que preguntar.-

-Bueno, te estoy respondiendo.-

Eliminó la distancia entre nosotros, su cuerpo prácticamente cubría el mío.

-Si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes.-

Puso su mano en mi nuca atrayéndome hacia él.

-Michael estoy con Benedict.- A penas podía respirar con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos.

-Lo sé, pero no es justo para ti, él no te puede tratar como lo mereces, de verdad es un bastardo con suerte.- Susurró.

Benedict regresó. Así como nuestro auto.

-Buenas noches Michael.- Me despedí.

-Cuídate muñeca.-Dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

Ya en el auto no cruzamos palabra, estaba bastante agitada por lo que pasó, pero me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a su departamento.

Estábamos subiendo las escaleras cuando me alzó con sus brazos y me sujetó contra su pecho.

-¿Qué haces?- Sonreí.

-Hacer nuestra entra triunfal.- Dijo orgulloso.

La sala estaba inundada por el aroma a sándalo de las velas. Me bajó y seguí el camino de pétalos que guiaba hasta la habitación. Mas velas llenaban el cuarto. Entre la fascinación y la expectación, mi mente le dio paso al nerviosismo y la ansiedad. Parecía poco creíble pero en los dos meses de nuestra relación nunca se había dado el momento para consumar el noviazgo.

Me alegraba esto porque significaba que Benedict no quería limitarse a tener algo simplemente físico conmigo y eso me quitaba un enorme peso de encima. Al menos así el papel de mujerzuela no se aplicaba al 100 por cierto conmigo. Hasta hoy.

Se colocó detrás de mí y jalo mi cabello hacia un lado.

-Quiero demostrarte cuanto significas para mi.- Susurró en mi oreja.

-Lo tenías todo planeado ¿cierto?-

-Me declaro culpable -me giró- solo quiero hacerte feliz, con eso tengo suficiente.- Me besó.

Mi cuerpo nunca se acostumbraba a esa pequeña descarga eléctrica que compartimos desde el primer beso, era mi adicción y no me importaba, poder saborear sus labios hacia que todo valiera la pena. Pasar mis dedos entre sus cabellos era el cielo.

-Sé que es tonto preguntar esto ahorita, pero ¿estas segura de querer hacerlo?-

-Te quiero a ti.- Ahora yo lo besé.

Y vaya que lo hice. Entre mordisqueos y succiones me fue bajando el cierre hasta dejarme en ropa interior. Agradecí mentalmente por aceptar el consejo de Jess por estrenar el conjunto de encaje y satín negro que hacía tiempo compré pero no me atrevía a usarlo.

Se tomó su tiempo para contemplarme. En vez de sentirme avergonzada disfruté la mirada cavernícola con la que me veía. Un calor subía por todo mi cuerpo motivándome a seguir con esto.

 _Es mi momento de tomar el control de la situación._

Lo tumbe en la cama y me puse sobre él, desabotoné su camisa y comencé a darle pequeños besos por todo su pecho, un gemido de su parte me motivó a bajar aún más. Con su ayuda le quité el pantalón y se quedó en boxers, pasé mi lengua por su camino de vello abdominal mezclado con el vello púbico, lo sentí estremecerse y me detuvo.

-Mi turno.- Dijo lujurioso.

Me puso debajo de él para poder sujetarme de los brazos. Besó mis labios y luego la quijada, dejó un camino de besos por todo el cuello y se dispuso a lamer mis pechos

Cerré los ojos concentrándome en la maravillosa sensación de su lengua recorriendo mi piel, con cada mordisco me retorcía, el calor aumentaba haciéndome suplicar por más.

Sin despegar su lengua de mí cuerpo fue bajando por el estómago luego el vientre y cuando creí que bajaría más se desvió hacia mis caderas, lo tuve en mi entrepierna, lamiendo y besando.

Rozó mi pubis con su mano y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en mi interior. Solté un jadeo por la sorpresa.

-Estas tan mojada.-

-Tú me enciendes.-Gemí

Era todo un experto con su mano, su dedo era deliciosamente largo pero no me bastaba solo uno, como si me leyera la mente introdujo su índice y su dedo medio, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba mi pecho izquierdo.

No paraba de gemir, la sensación era maravillosa, estaba a punto de tocar el cielo.

-Eso nena, estas deliciosa, córrete para mi.-

Sus palabras fueron detonantes, me dejé llevar por la cálida sensación del orgasmo. Demandé sus labios en mi boca pero se puso a besarme el cuello y continuar con el bombeo manual.

-Ben, ya te quiero dentro.-Dije entre jadeos.

-¿Segura?-

-Solo cógeme.-Susurré a su oído.

-Mi vida me pones duro.- Dicho eso me embistió.

-¡Aghhhhhhhhh!-

-¿Asi?

-Si.-

Se movía con la gracia de una pantera, enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su espalda y con mis manos le apretaba el trasero para que se metería aún más.

Aprovechando el momento, logré invertir la posición y así darme el lujo de montarlo. Tenerlo abajo me daba la oportunidad de apreciar su rostro. Esa cara de placer que hacía con cada bajada me excitaba. Aumenté el ritmo sabiendo que estaba al punto del clímax. Grité su nombre cuando llegué a mi segundo orgasmo. Mantuve mi posición y dejé que su líquido tibio terminara de llenarme.

-Elizabeth - Me puso a lado suyo y me abrazó por detrás, entrelazó su pierna con la mía por encima de mi muslo y disfruté su calor y la maravillosa sensación postcoital- te amo tanto.

-Te amo Benedict.-

No era la primera vez que tenía relaciones sexuales, pero ninguna se comparaba con esta, el amar a la otra persona era un factor muy importante que pude comprobar, mis antiguos novios no eran malos pero simplemente me dejaban con un vacío que hasta el día de hoy me di cuenta que existía.

-Te amo Benedict.- Dije una vez más antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

Holi! Año nuevo, capitulo nuevo. Disfrútenlo, nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
